Mythical Bestiary
The power to use the abilities of mythical beasts. Variation of Mythic Physiology and Beast Morphing. Also Called *Beast Mimicry *Crypto-Zoology/Cryptozoology *Legendary Creature Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into any of the beasts mentioned in any mythological tale. Beast in this case meaning all the mythical beings that don't have humanoid form or ability to take one while staying in their beast form, or whose ability to turn into a beast is explicitly their power. Applications *Gain the form of beings from myths. *Possess any special abilities of mystic creatures. Variations For Variety of Mythical/Legendary Beasts, see here. *Ahuizotl Physiology *Alicorn Physiology *Basilisk Physiology *Behemoth Physiology *Boobrie Physiology *Bunyip Physiology *Carbuncle Physiology *Cat Sìth Physiology *Catoblepas Physiology *Charybdis Physiology *Chimera Physiology *Cockatrice Physiology *Crocotta Physiology *Divine Beast Physiology *Dragon Physiology **Asian Dragon Physiology **Lesser Dragon Physiology **Western Dragon Physiology *Griffin Physiology *Hellcat Physiology *Hellhound Physiology *Hippocampus Physiology *Hydra Physiology *Kelpie Physiology *Kraken Physiology *Leviathan Physiology *Malora Physiology *Manticore Physiology *Myrmecoleon Physiology *Nemean Lion Physiology *Nguruvilu Physiology *Ouroboros Physiology *Pegasus Physiology *Peluda Physiology *Phoenix Physiology *Qilin Physiology *Roc Physiology *Sea Serpent Physiology *Selkie Physiology *Sphinx Physiology *Stymphalian Bird Physiology *Thunderbird Physiology *Uchchaihshravas Physiology *Unicorn Physiology *Xiezhi Physiology *Ziz Physiology Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Beast Morphing *Mythic Physiology *Mythical Beast Manipulation Known Users See Also: Book of Creatures, Our Monsters Are Different, Lists of legendary creatures and List of legendary creatures by type. Cartoons Gallery Cartoons/Comics LionWIPFin.png|Lion (Steven Universe) is a mysterious lion-like creature with a connection to Steven Universe's mother, Rose Quartz. My Little Pony Theme Song.png|Ponies (My Little Pony) Discord ID S5E22.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), a draconequus. Changelings appear to help Pharynx S7E17.png|Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Diamond Dogs showing the --X-- S1E19.png|Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) The timberwolves about to eat Spike S3E9.png|Timberwolves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Ursa major ID S1E6.png|Ursas (My Little Pony Series) Quarray_eels_S2E07_thumb.png|Quarray Eel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tatzlwurm ID S4E11.png|Tatzlwurm (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Cragadile ID S4E2.png|Cragadile (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Slingtail_ID_S6E5.png|Slingtail (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Bugbear ID S5E9.png|Bugbear (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Maulwurf ID S7E17.png|Maulwurf (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Bufogren_appears_out_of_the_bushes_S8E17.png|Bufogren (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Close-up_on_the_winterchilla_MLPBGE.png|Winterchilla (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Parasprite_close-up_S1E10.png|Parasprite (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Flash_bees_staring_back_at_Fluttershy_S7E20.png|Flash Bees (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Star_spider_ID_S4E03.png|Star Spider (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Swarm_of_twittermites_S5E4.png|Twittermites (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Fly-der_on_Sweetie_Belle's_carrot_dog_S7E16.png|Fly-der (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Comic issue 14 mantahawk.png|Mantahawk (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/IDW) File:Cerberus_0002.jpg|Cerberus (DC Comics) File:Cerberus_Dog-like_form_(Marvel).png|Cerberus (Marvel Comics) Gummibears.jpg|Gummi Bears (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Manga/Anime BurningGreymon.jpg|The Beast Spirits (Digimon Frontier) are based on mythical beasts. They are BurningGreymon, Spirit of Fire ... Calmaramon.jpg|... Calmaramon, Spirit of Water ... Gigasmon.jpg|... Gigasmon, Spirit of Earth ... JagerLoweemon.jpg|... JagerLoweemon, Spirit of Darkness ... KendoGarurumon.jpg|... KendoGarurumon, Spirit of Light ... Korikakumon.jpg|... Korikakumon, Spirit of Ice ... MetalKabuterimon.jpg|... MetalKabuterimon, Spirit of Thunder ... Petaldramon.jpg|... Petaldramon, Spirit of Wood ... Sakkakumon.jpg|... Sakkakumon, Spirit of Steel ... Velgemon.jpg|... Velgemon, Corrupted Spirit of Darkness ... Zephyrmon.jpg|... and Zephyrmon, Spirit of Wind. Guardian ÄRM, Cerberus.gif|The Guardian ÄRM, Cerberus (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a ferocious canine with two snake heads. Guardian Phoenix.jpg|The Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a giant flaming bird. MarcoPheonix.png|Marco (One Piece) ate a Devil Fruit of the Mythical Zoan class, allowing him to turn into a phoenix of blue flames. Video Games Leviathan fight magazine scan.png|Leviathan (The Ocean Hunter) Charybdis_fight_magazine_scan.png|Charybdis (The Ocean Hunter) Karkinos fight magazine scan.png|Karkinos (The Ocean Hunter) Midgardsorm fight magazine scan.png|Midgardsorm (The Ocean Hunter) Riki.jpg|As a lummox, Riki (Saga Frontier) can transform into any beast, monster or mythical creature. Airavata H.png|Airavata (Valkyrie Crusade) Scylla_H.png|Scylla (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries